A Slight Case of Madness
by RazzDazz
Summary: How was I to know he had a fondness for the risque? No sensible person would step on a ledge of a ten-story building then mocks me... Kyoya X Haruhi...FLUFF!


**A/N: This is a fic I wrote for and found that it was more suited here as a Ouran fanfiction instead. The pairing - Kyoya/Haruhi (my fav). Slightly OOC. But, still has the Ouran fanfic flavour. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

I was so stressed of my depressing surroundings that I had to find some breathing space. I've endured over 12 hours of med shift. Though, mentally tired my eyes wouldn't adhere to my mind's command of getting the needed forty winks. Like all government hospitals, we're always understaffed and overworked with little or no patience with patients, nurses and doctors alike.

We are professionals, but all professionals are mere human beings. There're bound to be some short-circuited individuals who would flare up and it's up to levelheaded individuals to rescue the day. I signaled Rhea, the senior nurse that I'd be up at my usual place for R&R. She gave me the thumbs up sign and returned to her task of attending to a pale-skinned girl aged 10 settle in her bed after she vomited due to chemotherapy.

I shut my eyes at the misery etched everywhere. I thought to myself, it's because it's a hospital. I huffed as I marched the stairs to the rooftop. Climbing up the stairs was the only exercise I do nowadays. It helps to release stress, anger or whatever emotions I have during my working hours would be burned away.

As I turned the knob, I blew a relieved sigh, and stepped out to a wide airy space. My eyes wandered in appreciation at the empty space but, at the sight of a man in a crème trench coat standing on the ledge, they grew wide in horror. Shit! My mind screamed, the words I wanted to say froze in my tongue. Why must this suicide inclined person be here to disrupt what little peace I can get up here?

All I wanted was to escape from the madness downstairs and get my frayed nerves working well again. Now, this! Why me? I felt the creasing of my eyebrows, as I struggled upon the reality that I'm the only one there. I can't seek for help, so stupid of me to have left my mobile on my desk. I slowly approached the man. But, I stopped. Any sudden movement would be hazardous for him.

Swallowing hard, I spoke in a gentle voice, "Nice view? Care if I joined in?" Damn it! That wasn't what I wanted to say. Why did I say that? I'm enticing the poor fellow to jump off of the roof. I can't believe my ears. God, help me. I pleaded in anxious silence.

The man didn't make a move, he snorted though. I blinked hard. My stomach was in knots because of fear. For God's sake, I'm a pediatrician not a negotiator or hospital counselor. But, still a doctor. I've taken the Hippocrates vow to help preserve and save lives. I inhaled deeply and forgot to exhale as my mind raced for ways to save this person from himself.

"Breathe out. Then breathe in and out." A firm yet soothing manly tone brushed my frayed nerves, relaxing them instantly.

I did what the voice told me to do then gasped as I realised that the voice belonged to the suicide inclined person. Somehow, his voice was familiar yet I couldn't see his face only his broad unflinching back.

"Thanks. I was supposed to help you. But, it turned out the other way round."

"I'm surprised that you're a doctor. I thought you were a faint hearted princess." He drawled in a sneering manner.

In any given day when I'm my usual cheery self I would just laugh it out. But, not now, I was peeved with his conceited retort. I regretted I ever had the thought of saving this man. In fact, my hands were itching to push him of the ledge. If he wants to die, I'll just help him.

"I think the world would be a brighter place without a perpetually constipated egoist." Instead of walking away from this arrogant man, I hoisted myself and sat on the ledge. One leg swinging over the ledge and the other one tugged under the swinging leg.

"Spare me." His derisive tone grated my nerves more.

"I'm not. I'm here to witness you jump." I retorted coolly.

He turned his face to me. His face was bland yet his eyes glittered bemusedly, "Assumption is bad for our profession."

I stared up at him in annoyance than gaped in recognition at the man next to me. He's the hospital's avant-garde CEO but cynical senior counselor! He's also or was my senior at high school. "Kyoya-senpai!" That would only mean that this hospital belonged to him. I should have known. "I mean, Dr. Ootori."

"And you're Dr. Haruhi Fujioka. An outstanding pediatrician but terrible negotiator." He smirked and looked straight ahead, "I've no reason to kill myself." He pirouetted and stepped off the ledge. "Where's the merit in that?"

I bristled in silent fury. How dare he thought I was assuming he'd jump off. How was I to know he had a fondness for the risqué? No sensible person would step on a ledge of a ten-story building and pirouette of a ledge! Frankly, he's an ass, albeit a brilliant and gorgeous one.

"Merit? Merit! That's it," With knees shaking while crawling off the ledge. "This is madness! I'm goi..."

He grabbed my waist, brought me smack against his lean solid length, "I like you. I like you a lot. You're the first person who didn't turn away from my foul demeanor. Even in school."

Oh, God! I hope that wasn't a pickup line. Shaking my head in disbelieve. No, I don't think so. No! I know so. "No, no, no. You can't mean that!" I interjected pushing him away from me, "This is ridiculous!"

I blanched and my eyes widened in shock, as he pressed his lips gently onto mine and kissed me passionately. I mustered enough courage, "Dr. Ootori! Uh..Senpai, this is highly inappropriate!"

"Nice. Pleasures," Savouring the smell of the EDT, "I'll remember that." He smiled sardonically, which infuriated me even more. He released me and swaggered towards the door and disappeared.

I was left in turmoil and terror. "Don't tell me, he's..." I smacked my hand on my forehead, "Don't tell me, he thinks I'm..." Actually, I don't know whether he's mad or I'm mad. I don't really know whether my debts were cleared, he said it was down to zero. But knowing him, The Shadow King, one must not take things at face value.

Damn! I rubbed my forehead. My head began to pound. This is all a dream. I know it is. I've not slept for more then 12 hours. My mind's giving out on me. My five senses are playing out on me. I'm going home. I'm going home to sleep. Yeah, I'll be good as new when I wake up.

"We'll be having sooo... much fun from now on..."

God! Why me?


End file.
